


Aniqa

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning and the end, how he left and how he returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniqa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlogger/gifts).



> This is for my best friend TheBlogger. Her birthday is tomorrow, but I probably would forget to post tomorrow, so here it is today. Happy birthday!

This is insane. JW

Hamish misses you, he’s having nightmares. JW

They put it on telly. I didn’t know until after Hamish watched it. JW

Sherlock, you bloody idiot, come back. 

...

I stared at the screen of my phone blindly, unseeing.

“Poppa?” a small voice came from the door. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Course,” I said, looking over at him, “Come on.” I pulled the blankets up so Hamish could climb in with me. “Did you have another nightmare?” I asked when he was settled.

He nodded against my chest. “He’s really gone Poppa?” he asked softly, “Always and forever?”

“He’s not completely gone,” I said, kissing the top of Hamish’s head, “You have him in your heart, and your memories. And you look just like him, so he’ll always be here.”

Hamish nodded sleepily into my shirt, “I want him here though, with us.”

“I know,” I said as Hamish fell asleep, “I do too.”

…

“How’re you holding up dear?” Mrs. Hudson asked, watching Hamish as he played with her two little grand daughters who had come to visit.

“I’m fine,” I said, taking a sip of my tea. “Just tired. I haven’t been able to sleep well since…”

Mrs. Hudson made a sympathetic noise, “How’s Hamish been taking it?”

“Better than I have, I think,” I said, motioning towards the three children. “Except at night. He has nightmares. What were they thinking, putting it on the news?”

“It’s like all bad news dear, everyone wants to know and it lasts longer than the good. But give it time and it’ll pass,” she said, patting my hand. “Are you and Hamish staying for supper?”

I glanced at my watch. “No, we’re going to Angelo’s with Greg and Mycroft tonight. We should be going now,” I said, standing, “Come on Hamish!” I called, “We’re going to meet Uncle Greg and Uncle Mycroft for dinner.”

Hamish stood from where he was playing with the two girls. “Are we going to Angelo’s Poppa?”

“Yes,” I said, “Now come on, wouldn’t want to be late for your own birthday dinner, would you?”

…

“There you are,” Greg said, standing outside Angelo’s when Hamish and I exited our cab. “Thought you were going to be late.”

“The girls wouldn’t let us go,” I said with a grin, “Wanted to come, but I told them we’d have a bit of a family party tomorrow. Cake and the works.”

“How long’s she got them for?” Greg asked, leading the way into the restaurant.

“A month, her sons are both on vacation, and their partners for the period, she loves it though. It’s good for us too, Hamish has other children to play with. And it’s good to hear them, better than the silence that would be there otherwise.”

“John…” Greg started.

“No, let’s not talk about it, it’s a celebration, so let’s enjoy it. Not often you get the British Government to dinner,” I said, teasing Mycroft as we approached the table.

Greg laughed as we sat. “Let’s get this party started,” he said with a grin.

…

Three years. JW

You’ve been gone for three bloody years Sherlock. JW

Hamish is asking more questions now. He’s six, you know that. You’d be proud of him. He takes after you, looks, smarts. JW

If you weren’t already dead, I’d kill you now. Hamish found the notes for one of your old experiments and decided to try it. He got the body parts from Molly. He’s got everyone wrapped around his little finger. JW

We went to the doctor to find out Hamish’s secondary gender today. He’s an Omega, like you, unsurprising since he takes after you in every other way possible. Harmony and Melody just found their secondary genders too, you remember them, don’t you? Mrs. Hudson’s little granddaughters? Harmony’s an Omega and Melody’s an Alpha, rare, a female Alpha, but none of us were surprised. JW

Maybe I should stop texting you. Not like it’s going to bring you back. JW

...

“Poppa. Someone’s at the door.” Hamish mumbled, stumbling into my room.

I rolled over, looking at Hamish through half-lidded eyes, “What time is it?” I asked, sitting up.

“Half midnight,” Hamish said, falling onto my bed, “They won’t stop hitting the buzzer, go make them stop.”

Old habit forced me to grab my gun from my nightstand as I made my way out of my room and down the stairs to the door.

“John, I need your help,” Sherlock said, looking at me with desperate eyes when I opened the door. “She won’t wake up!”

“Sherlock?” I said, blinking unbelievingly at him.

“John please!” Sherlock pleaded, “She’s been running a fever for days and when she fell asleep last night I couldn’t wake her.”

I finally noticed the bundle in his arms. Feeling her forehead, I cursed under my breath. “Sherlock, we have to get her to A&E.”

Sherlock clutched the girl closer to his chest.

“She’ll die otherwise Sherlock,” I said, “This is her best chance.”

Sherlock nodded, “Fine,” he said shortly.

I shut the door, hailing a cab. One of the benefits of living in central London, there were always cabs around. “St. Bart’s A&E,” I directed the cabbie.

Once we were on our way, I sent a text to Mrs. Hudson, asking her to watch Hamish, and turned to Sherlock and the girl. “What’s her name?” I asked softly.

“Aniqa,” Sherlock said softly, “She’s almost three.”

Nodding, I kept a careful watch on her temperature on the way to Bart’s.

“Three year old female, extremely high temperature over several days, probable dehydration and possible malnutrition,” I said, leading Sherlock into the A&E when we arrived at St. Bart’s.

A swarm of doctors came and took Aniqa from Sherlock, he tried to protest, but I held him back. “Let them help her,” I murmured into his ear, “They’ll come get us when she’s stable, I promise.”

Sherlock collapsed into my arms, allowing me to lead him to a seat before I went to get the paper work that needed to be filled out.

…

“Aniqa Watson-Holmes?” a doctor said, coming out an hour later.

Sherlock and I both stood, Sherlock clutching me tightly. “How is she?” I asked, my voice hoarse. While Sherlock and I had been talking, tears had been shed.

“She’s fine, we have her on an IV to get fluids into her system. Her fever broke about five minutes ago. She should make a full recovery.”

“Can we go see her?” Sherlock asked, eyes rimmed red.

The doctor nodded. “You may want to expect a visit from Child Protective Services, we’re required by law to report cases like this.”

I nodded calmly. I was sure Sherlock had done his best by her, and Mycroft could help us. “You go on ahead, I need to make a few calls,” I told Sherlock, letting go of his hand, “I’ll be along in a few minutes.”

Sherlock nodded, following the doctor to where Aniqa was.

“John, do you know what time it is?” Greg asked, answering the phone groggily.

“St. Bart’s A&E, you’ll want to see this. Bring Mycroft,” John said shortly.

“Are you and Hamish okay?” Greg asked, suddenly more awake.

“We’re fine, just come as quickly as you can. I have to go back now. Ask for Watson-Holmes when you get here.”

“Alright,” Greg said, “We’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks Greg,” I said, hanging up the phone. Sending Mrs. Hudson another text telling her that I would not be home in time to get Hamish ready for school, could she please do that and then come down the Bart’s please and thank you, I went to find Sherlock and Aniqa.

…

Your son put another head in the fridge. JW

Why is he always my son when he does something you don’t like? SH

Because you do the exact same things. Where are you now? JW

The Yard, finishing up some things with Greg. We’ll make it in time for the party, don’t worry. SH

You better. Aniqa will kill you if you miss this again. JW

We’re on our way now. SH

That’s what I thought. JW

Manipulative bastard. SH

I love you. JW

I love you too. SH

(From here on is just me being bored it contains no importance to the story, I just thought it would be funny (AWH is Aniqa, HWH is Hamish, ML is Mrs. Hudson’s granddaughter Melody, HP is Mrs. Hudson’s granddaughter Harmony))

Hamish is pregnant! AWH

Am not, she’s lying! HWH

Aniqa! You promised not to tell! ML

Looks like the cat’s out of the bag. HP

This is going to be an interesting party. JW

Hamish, we will be talking when I get home. SH

@gulp@ HWH

I will kill you Ani, slowly and painfully. ML

Don’t touch my Alpha. HP

I’d like to see you try. AWH

Now you’ve done it. HWH

It’s on, you and me, tonight in the back of 221 Baker Street. AWH

Neither of us are going to have Alphas by the time today is over with. HWH

Should we stop this? SH

No, it’s just the usual Alpha posturing, no harm will come of it. It’s normal. JW

If you say so. SH

I’ll see you when you get home. JW


End file.
